Reflections
by Fanun
Summary: After a disastrous ballroom party Link is offered a chance to be with his beloved Zelda if he only switches realities with himself. The price for this is Pit who already has a huge crush on him so everybody wins, right? Link/Zelda, Link/Pit
1. Link & Zelda Part 1

**THIS IS A HUGE WARNING: Contains boys' love, girls' love and just plain love. If one of those is not your thing, don't read any further. Link/Pit, Link/Zelda, some Link/Ike and Palutena/Lucina. For now. **

Right then. Also, it is trying to be funny and probably isn't but at least it was fun writing it.

* * *

**REFLECTIONS**

**LINK/ZELDA PART 1 - ORIGINAL REALITY**

* * *

Link had already asked her and she had refused.

_"Hey Zelda, would you come with me to the welcoming dance?"_

_"I'd love to, but I already promised Captain Falcon…"_

Zelda always seemed to have someone else to go with whether it was a ball, a date, a day at the park, grocery shopping, taking out the garbage or whatever. The last time she had rejected him she had fought beside him to save Hyrule and he had been certain she had changed her mind, but what had he ended up with? A consolation scarf. She had reassured him she had knitted it herself but they all knew it was Impa who did the knitting.

He sighed. She hadn't even thought about it. Although she had made it sound like she was sorry, she probably wasn't. He had asked her the second they had arrived, she had still been carrying her bags to her room (in fact he had done it) yet she had already managed to promise Captain Falcon to be his date. It bothered him to no end, but it didn't matter. There was nothing he could do.

Luckily he hadn't needed to go alone. He glanced at his date standing by his side in the multicolored lights of the ball room. She was stunningly beautiful. Palutena her name was. She was tall, very tall and had long green hair to match her green eyes. He had been more than glad to take her just to show Zelda he wasn't some weak fool who'd endlessly chase after her, although they probably both knew what the truth really was. He was impossibly inebriated by her existence and would've done anything and everything to make her his. He looked around the ballroom full of smashers having fun scanning for her, just to let his eyes rest on her beautiful features but she was nowhere to be seen.

Palutena had come to him shortly after Zelda had turned him down and as blatantly as talking about the weather she had asked him to go to the dance with her. Something about the way she had asked, sweet and all, had come across as more of an order than a request. Her tone had been so friendly and she had smiled the absolute most inviting smile he had ever seen but something had told him that underneath her polished surface she was an amazon not to be underestimated.

_"Hello, Link. I'm Palutena. Pit has told me so much about you." Palutena had said, offering her hand for him to kiss. "You don't need much introductions." She had continued, realizing a boy of the forest had probably never heard of the custom of the baise-main and had smoothly used her hovering hand to throw back some of her incredibly long green hair._

_"I've heard a lot about you as well. You're the goddess Pit serves so enthusiastically." Link had said, recalling many of the conversations he had had with the small angel the year before. "I can understand him a little better now."_

_"You flatter me." Palutena had said with a pleased smile, enjoying the compliment her new friend had given her. "It works. I love it. How about you go to the dance with me?" She had dropped the question so casually it could've been a question about his preference of dishes for dinner._

_Link had nodded, not particularly enthusiastic since she hadn't miraculously morphed into Zelda before his eyes. "I might as well."_

_"Did you want to go with someone else?" Palutena had asked, having noticed the passing thought on his forehead. Had she been offended by his lack of interest, she had hidden it well._

_Link had given her a sheepish smile. His fault had always been the inability to hide his true feelings, he thought it only fair to let her know the full truth. "All I ever wanted was to be with Zelda. However, there's no such chance in this world." He had said, hanging his head._

_The goddess had put a hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile as he had looked up at her. "A similar situation comes to mind." She had said, her eyes narrowing into two thin lines as her smile had widened. "A certain someone has a huge crush on you."_

_Link had been taken a bit off guard by her straight-forwardness. It had never been a secret Pit had carried a torch for him during the previous tournament, but it had never been discussed out in the open either. He hadn't wanted to flat-out reject him because it would've meant breaking his heart and knowing how destructive unrequited love was he had merely tried to be a friend. It had been one of those things Link had hoped for him to grow out of and casually forget, Pit had apparently had no such intention._

_"Uh… I kind of guessed that last year." Link had said, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Palutena had shrugged. "We all have had our silly teenage crushes, don't you think?" She had said meaningfully, trying to refer to the crush that Link had carried with him into adulthood and that was depriving him of any and all romance. As the other had failed to grasp her thoughts, she had continued: "I'm kind of glad it's you since you're a nice guy. You'd never willingly hurt him."_

_"Don't worry. I've tried to let him down easy." Link had said reassuringly._

_"You do know he'll flip when he hears we're going together to the dance?" Palutena had asked playfully as she had begun to walk away. "Maybe we ought to keep this to ourselves until then." She had said over her shoulder, flashing a mischievous smile. For a goddess, she had seemed to have some ulterior motives but as quickly as the thought had occurred to Link it had dissolved and he had forgotten all about it. There had always been such limited space in his mind for thought that didn't include Zelda, or to be more truthful, there had never been such space in his mind at all._

That had been how he had ended up taking Palutena to the dance. Standing there next to the snacks table, reaching for the punch bowl she was a truly beautiful. Any man would've thought that. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall and her smile was absolutely enchanting. Her body was also divine, yet Link couldn't appreciate her beauty for what it really was. He was looking at the world through his Zelda-only glasses and found nothing as beautiful or amazing as she was. Whatever she did whether it was playing a harp or just brewing tea (which she never did, she was a princess) he found it as amazing as splitting atoms. He could've watched her all day and find new thing about her to love. He scanned the dancing crowd again for her but still couldn't see her. It was a disturbing thought that flashed through his mind; she could be somewhere with Captain Falcon, just the two of them. Palutena returned to him with a glass of punch and he absent-mindedly took it, too entrenched in his mission to find Zelda to utter a thank you.

"WHAT!?"

Link turned to his left as he heard a familiar voice. Standing almost a head shorter than him was a boy with brown hair and large blue eyes, his confused gaze jumping between him and his goddess. It was none other than Pit, he had not changed a bit in one year's time.

"YOU'RE LADY PALUTENA'S DATE!" The small angel shouted in excitement. His voice was so loud that even though music was playing everyone in the room could hear him clearly. Link leaned away from him, having forgotten how noisy Pit could actually be. It was incomprehensible that such volume could come from such a small body.

"Pit, you're shouting again." Palutena remarked with a smile but it went on deaf ears. Pit looked at the two of them with uncontrollable excitement, of course he was thrilled, two of his most favorite persons were together at the dance. He was happy that it was Palutena that was with Link as if she would somehow bring him closer to him. It made no sense whatsoever but we don't know how angels' minds work, so don't ask.

Link ruffled the small angel's hair playfully. "Hi, Pit. Did you just get here?" He asked.

"WHAT YOU DIDNT SEE ME LAST NIGHT I SAID HELLO WHEN-"

"Pit, volume control." Palutena interrupted in a slightly harsher tone, pointing her finger at him. "Or I'll say it."

Pit gasped, clearly affected by her threat. "Don't! I promise I won't yell anymore! Don't say it!"

Link felt sorry for having forgotten he had actually seen Pit the previous night as well. After his chat with Palutena he had just wanted to be alone and when the angel had noticed him and tried to come talk to him he had quickly excused himself and hid in his room for the rest of the night. Having had Pit's crush said out loud by the goddess it had bothered him more than during the whole tournament the previous year. Why, he didn't know.

"But really, you're taking Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, having already forgotten all about it. "That's so cool! I wish I had someone who would've taken me!"

"PIt, you can come dance with us." Palutena said, finishing her glass of punch. Neither of them had quite known what it had supposed to taste like but it had done what it was meant for, loosen them up a bit and make them better dancers. She took Link's glass from him and set it on the table as she continued to her small friend: "It's almost as if Link is dancing with you."

Link's eyes widened as he realized the goddess wasn't on his side but actually very slyly trying to inch him closer to Pit and condition him to the idea that the two of them could actually become something. Had he still been holding his glass, he would've dropped it. She had been clever to take it from him. He looked at his feet feeling like a fool. Of course Palutena would do anything to make Pit happy, she had created him.

Pit had been frozen momentarily as he had processed the last sentence his goddess had said and as the suggestion dawned upon him in all its possibilities he suddenly exploded with excitement. "WAAA REALLY!? CAN I REALLY DANCE WITH LINK SOCOOL-"

Palutena didn't hesitate. "PIT VOICE CONTROL RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SAY IT!" She lifted one imperative finger to signal him she was at the end of her patience. Some of the other smashers had ceased dancing and were following the three from the corners of their eyes.

Pit refused to listen, or rather, he was too excited to pay attention to his voice's volume. He almost trembled, his large blue eyes wide open. "BUT LADY PALUTENA I JUST WANNA-"

"EGGPLANT!" Palutena shouted. The crowd on the dance floor seemed a bit uncomfortable, not to mention the hero in green between the two. Both of them had forgotten about volume control and whoever was walking past the mansion was probably wondering if they were actually participating in a cooking contest. "EGGPLANT!" She repeated over and over again and the tiny angel shuddered at every word as if it was a dagger to his flesh. He covered his mouth with both hands, looking at her in a state of terror.

After a while of Palutena staring him down with an angry frown and the small angel returning her glare with a defeated puppy dog gaze the goddess sighed. "That's better." She said, turning towards Link who had been feeling the most uncomfortable in his life so far: "He can't stand eggplants in any form."

He glanced at Pit. "So even saying it terrifies you this much?"

Pit nodded, his large blue eyes hoping neither of them would drop the E-bomb anymore. Before Link could say anything else Palutena grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor. She had apparently decided to take the initiative while Link was still in shock and figuring out how to decline her offer of dancing with the both of them (read: mostly Pit). As she pulled him through the concourse to the middle of the floor where a giant disco ball shimmered in the ceiling, he could feel Pit's tiny fingers intertwining with his, his small warm palm pressing against his. It was clear Pit hadn't let go of his impossible crush on him during the year they'd been apart. He felt compassionate towards him, knowing what it felt like to love unrequitedly. He glanced at him over his shoulder with a small smile, it would be terrible if he ended up breaking his heart. Pit looked a little surprised by his reaction at first but then his features melted into a smile overflowing with happiness and Link knew had he said something it would've come out as shouting.

"I need to go, bye." Palutena suddenly said, letting go of Link's hand and disappearing into the dancing crowd. Without anyone to pull him forward he stopped and Pit behind him slammed against his back. He turned around to comfort him but the small angel seemed unaffected by having run into him.

The two stood awkwardly on the dance floor and as others bumped into them they slowly moved closer to one another, inch by inch. Pit was careful not to touch Link, knowing they were still only friends and trying to hug him was strictly out of the question. He was trying to establish eye contact with the target of his infatuation but Link still scanned the crowd for Zelda, knowing it was impossible to find someone in the concourse.

The angel laughed nervously as he eventually managed to say: "Can you imagine, we're just the two of us… it's almost as if we came together…" He said quietly. He had obviously put a lot of thought into it, as well as to the volume of his voice. He was so excited he was trembling, but he knew he had to play it cool.

Link let his words pass him without even paying attention to them. Pit had clearly been asking for his approval for being so close or even getting a little closer. "Have you seen Zelda?" He asked to change the subject.

A sigh escaped the angel's lips as he looked away, feeling rather awkward. Despite his good effort he hadn't received the answer he had wanted. "Well, I saw her last night when I arrived but-"

"Hello, Link." Zelda poked her hero on the shoulder. He turned around, surprised. She and Captain Falcon were standing behind them in the ever-changing lights. Her hair was differently than usual, slightly curled to look more relaxed and on her head she only had a small tiara. Her eyes were embellished with glitter and lots of mascara and her lips were a beautiful shade of pink. She was wearing a purple draped dress than brought out the curves of her body nicely. All in all, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Link sighed out of awe, he couldn't help it. He was completely captivated by her whether he wanted it or not. It didn't matter how many times she broke his heart, he would still only see her, only hear her, only live for her.

"Hi, Zelda." Link eventually said, he couldn't help smiling out of happiness that she was talking to him. He forgot all about Pit dancing too close to him, about Captain Falcon standing behind her flexing his muscles, about Palutena running off, even about Zelda having rejected him and he was filled with a sense of new hope. False one, that was.

She glanced at Pit curiously and asked with a sweet smile: "Did you come together?" As we already stated, it hadn't been a secret Pit had had a crush on Link. Apparently she was only assuming Link had eventually given in to him.

"No, no!" Link denied passionately as he caught up with her trail of thought and waved his hands in front of him. "Of course I didn't come with Pit!" He exclaimed and the small angel he had been with looked away defeatedly. "I-I came with Palutena, I… I asked you first! I mean, I didn't ask Palutena, she asked me! It's not like I wanted to take her on a date! Really it wasn't anything but-"

"Stop talking." Pit exhaled quietly, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Zelda laughed heartily. "Palutena did say she'd do anything for Pit. It was great seeing you, have a fun night." She turned to Captain Falcon as she continued: "I'd love to dance now."

"Falcon dance!" Captain Falcon replied as he pulled her close and bent her backwards. She let out a giggle and lifted her leg, impressed by his dancing skills. Link sighed heavily. He could feel a black cloud forming above his head and his heart shrunk a little and turned a darker shade of grey. Not only did she see him as nothing but a friend, she also thought he was gay. Link grabbed his chest, it was aching again and it was getting harder to breathe.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." He said to no one in particular as he pushed Pit aside to escape the uncomfortable situation. He failed to notice he had been the only one bothered, neither Pit nor Zelda had begun to feel any differently towards him. He proceeded to make his way through the crowd forcibly, pushing others off his way whatever way he could. He couldn't escape fast enough. He felt like he was suffocating. He had to be alone. What was he running from he didn't know, his broken heart still came with him.

He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against the cold tile wall in the brightly lit bathroom, letting out a desperate sigh. He felt like crying. He felt like drowning. No air refused to go into his lungs. His heart was barely beating. It was turning blacker and blacker, withering away to become nothing but a burnt piece of meat. He clenched his tunic where his heart was behind his ribcage and let out a silent wail, expressing his excruciating pain. How many more time would he let himself go through with it? Probably until he died.

The door opened slightly and Pit peeked in, behind him music and flashing lights spilled into the bathroom. Link wanted to tell him to leave him alone, but it actually made him feel a little better someone worried over him, even if it was just the small angel. Having hesitated a moment Pit entered and closed the door behind him carefully, clearly a little nervous of what to do or say in such a situation. He had never tried to mend a broken heart before. He didn't even know what it felt like so he couldn't relate.

"Link," Pit began quietly as he turned to face him. He looked at his feet and his fingers fiddled with the hem of his tunic as he spoke. "I'm sorry they thought we were-"

"It's not your fault." The Hylian quickly interrupted him. It was the truth. Zelda had jumped to conclusions and without Palutena by his side, he couldn't blame her. It had probably looked like he and Pit had been dancing although it had been nothing but awkwardness on his side.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." The small angel said, trying to smile encouragingly.

Link turned to look at him, Pit was a little taken aback by how clearly the pain of a broken heart could be seen on his face. His eyes were hazy, his lips drooped, his usually beautiful skin was gray and lifeless. The Hylian hero buried his face in his hands as he saw the other's surprised expression and took a deep breath. "No, it's not okay. Now she probably thinks I'm gay!"

Pit still fiddled with the hem of his tunic, standing a few feet away from him. He swallowed a few times nervously, hesitating. "Well… is it that bad? I mean, I could… uh… _be like that…_ when it's you..."

"What!?" Link sighed, completely taken off guard by his straight-forwardness. He shouldn't have, he had known Pit had a crush on him and it had only been a matter of time before the angel confessed to him. However, the moment was completely wrong and his mind was filled with the anger and sorrow of losing Zelda once again, he couldn't think of anyone else's feelings. He was wallowing in self-pity with absolutely no compassion or understanding for the small angel.

"Pit, I'm not like that!_ I don't love you!_ I love Zelda! She's everything to me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Saying it out loud made him hurt even more and he wobbled to the line of sinks in front of a mirror that stretched from one wall to the other. He leaned against one of them and splashed his face with cold water to calm down. It was all going wrong. So wrong.

Pit looked at his feet with wide staring eyes. He was petrified by the harsh rejection, so much that he could feel his fingers turning cold as stone. Despite his cheerful appearance and independence he was very young and a little insecure when it came to love. His feelings for Link were his weak point and the blonde had no idea how much damage his unthoughtful words had done. The angel sniffled as tears glistened in his eyes, he was using most of his willpower to hold them back.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, his voice failing him. He was shaking from head to toe, gasping as he couldn't understand what it was that was happening to him. He held his hand on his chest where the pain was. He had been hurt before but never so badly. He looked at his hands, but there was no blood. He wasn't injured in any way. What could hurt so much without any blood whatsoever? He felt dizzy, nauseous. He was standing on two wobbly feet, trying to put on a brave face.

Link turned to look at his friend. He saw the pain, the exact same pain he had been in for years. It only added to his misery that he had ended up doing to Pit what he had sworn himself never to do. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Pit." He said as he walked to the angel and pulled him into an apologetic hug. "I just… I can't think of _anything worse_ than if she thinks I'm gay." He tried to explain.

Pit pushed him away, his pain having turned into fury. "You-you can't think of anything worse_ than me!?_" He shouted, tears spilled out of his large blue eyes, they streamed down his sorrow-marred face and splatted on the floor. He breathed heavily through his sobs, his lower lip trembled uncontrollably. "You're stupid! _Stupid!_" He wailed as he ran away from him and laboriously opened the door, it was heavy for someone his size.

"No!" Link shouted, reaching a hand after him. "No, I didn't mean it like-"

The door slammed shut and Pit was gone. All that was left of him were the splatters of his tears on the floor and the guilt that was crushing Link under its weight. He briefly thought of running after him but decided not to. He hadn't thought of his words and had ended up hurting Pit. He buried his face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. He had never meant to hurt anyone, ever. He had always hoped the angel would eventually grow tired of him and move onto someone else. Such crushes were just crushes, right? They were silly and unrealistic and everybody grew out of them, right?

Except him. He had carried a torch for Zelda since forever. It was true that it had begun as a crush, an innocent infatuation but over the years it had deepened. Each word she had said to him, each glance she had thrown at him, each brushing of their fingers had only ferreted him tighter to her until the point when he had no longer been able of thinking about anyone else. Pit couldn't understand. To think that Zelda was already regarding him as nothing but a friend it was even worse if she thought he was gay. It meant losing even the smallest diminutive chance of being with her.

He went to splash his face with more cold water. The new tournament hadn't even started yet and he had made a complete mess of his life. Zelda thought he was gay. Pit would never talk to him again, Palutena would reign hell over him in and out of the ring and saving the best for last, Captain Falcon would twirl Zelda to the moon and back and she would giggle and smile at him like a schoolgirl in spring.

"This is the worst." He said defeatedly.

"You said it."

He spun around, startled to learn he wasn't alone. He hadn't expected a reply. Had there been someone in the bathroom and heard him and Pit talk? He opened all the stall doors but there was nobody. Only toilets varying on a scale from clean to disgusting. He frowned.

"Great." He said sarcastically. "I'm probably going crazy."

"You're not."

Link spun around towards the direction of the sound, but still saw nobody. It took him a while to realize his reflection was not at all where it should've been. He was standing by the last stall door, his reflection in the mirror stood by the sinks. In fact, it wasn't even a reflection. It was as if he was looking at an independent version of himself through a window.

Link gawked, hoping that there would've been someone with him to tell him it wasn't really happening and he wasn't going crazy. "A-are you talking to me? Did someone slip me ear drops or something?"

His mirror image chuckled. "So you just assume you were drugged because you can talk to yourself?"

"No…" Link took a wary step closer. " Just because you're _answering_ me."

"Oh yeah… that does seem kinda strange, huh." His reflection said, not even half as surprised as he was.

"Whatever. I don't care. I've had enough for one night." Link exhaled, he knew he couldn't cope with any more problems at the moment. "This seriously has to be _the worst_ night ever."

"You can say that again." His mirror image replied with an exasperated sigh. "After all this time I still can't get through to Pit."

"What?" The Hylian asked, frowning. "Pit? I am talking to a mirror, right?"

"Um, yes?" Mirror Link replied.

Link threw his hands in the air. "But I don't love him! I want to go out with Zelda but she doesn't even see me! All I want is her!" He exclaimed. Even his reflection was trying to pair him up with the small angel. What was wrong with everybody?

"Oh! So I should just be like you, huh?" Mirror Link exclaimed, crossing his hands on his chest. "Just so you know, you're the reflection here!"

"I'm not!" The Hylian replied, but then realized he was arguing with a reflection and turned around, holding his head in frustration. "I already said whatever! I'm not here to argue with you, I just wanted a place to hide for a moment."

"Yeah, that's us." Mirror Link replied sarcastically. "Fearless in face of danger but immobilized in terror when faced with the one we love." He sighed.

"I didn't say anything of the sort." Link retorted. The words had hit a sore spot, he knew they were true.

"You don't have to." His reflection ascertained. "After all, I'm you. _I know what's wrong._ I'm here for the same reason. Well, not entirely, but it's a long story." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Someone broke your heart too?" Link asked.

"We were talking about you!" Mirror Link snapped, pointing at him with his index finger.

"What's so bad you can't talk about it?" The Hylian insisted.

His reflection turned his back towards him, indicating he was done talking about the subject. "None of your business that's what!"

"Why am I having this argument with myself?" Link asked again as he rested his face against his palm. "You're just some delusion I'm having because I'm finally snapping."

"You'd rather turn to insanity than face the fact that it's time to move on? She'll never go out with you if you never step out of the friend zone." His mirror image replied rather harshly.

"It's not that! I've been going through… a rough… patch… of… really uh… some… stuff." The Hylian said quietly, he had never been a very good liar. He knew the real reason all too well. She was too interested in types like Captain Falcon and he couldn't compare with that muscle mass. He was slender by nature.

Mirror Link rolled his eyes. "Right. You forget that I know you. I still_ am_ you."

"You don't know me!" Link retorted, glaring at his reflection. "You just said you wanted to get through to Pit! If I were you I would be happier than ever, he was all over me last year and _this year_…" He suddenly stopped talking as he recalled the image of Pit bursting into hopeless tears as he had accidentally ended up breaking his heart.

His mirror image stopped as if hit by lightning, his curiosity suddenly peaked. "Pit? You really mean Pit? An angel about this tall?" He showed with his hand. "White wings, brown hair, kind of sassy and cute?" He asked as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah. Who else?" The Hylian sighed.

His mirror image seemed visibly excited. "Really?"

Link looked at him, tilting his head. "What are you so exited about? Wait... Are you...?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." His reflection replied, a little offended by the question.

"But I'm not." Link hurried to state.

"It's a different reality, superstar." Mirror Link replied, he seemed to have a deeper understanding of how the universe around them actually worked. "Didn't you already get it? Though it might seem I'm your reflection we are two independent Links from two different realities. For an example, do you recall that one time in high school bathroom when Ghirahim tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah. I punched him and ran off." The Hylian replied. He remembered it very well, it had been one of the most awkward and frightening moments of his teen life.

"I kissed him back." Mirror Link confessed, allowing himself to succumb to the memory. "That was _the best summer_ of my life." He voiced his thoughts.

"Wait, so had I kissed him back I would've ended up gay?" Link asked, but then decided it hadn't been a question he was willing to hear an answer to. "No, actually, I don't want to know. All I want is Zelda." He sighed as he took a step away from the mirror.

"_All you want is Zelda…_" Mirror Link repeated his words, prolonging them meaningfully as he leaned towards Link. He had the kind of smile on his face that he had just come up with the most brilliant of plans. Link knew, it was also his face."You know, Pit in my reality doesn't even see me. He's never even bothered to remember my name. I think he calls me Ling." He sighed. "But you see Zelda… she keeps dropping _these lines_ for me to ask her out."

Link's eyes lit up. "Like what?" He followed his mirror image's movements with peaked interest.

Mirror Link didn't even hesitate when he replied: "Like _I'm so lonely tonight, I wish I had someone to watch a movie with._ That is so obvious." He said. "And I'm starting to run out of excuses not to…"

"Zelda never says that." Link said, sighing in a state of frustrated jealousy. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible that behind that mirror, in the other Link's world there was a Zelda who was throwing herself at him and he was ignoring her. He then thought of the small angel his reflection seemed so interested in and said: "Though I think I might've heard Pit say that once or twice…"

Mirror Link's eyes lit up and he slammed his hands against the mirror. "I know! You want to take Zelda out but she's not into you and I want to get closer to Pit…" He said. "I think I might have a solution to both of our problems."

The Hylian lifted an eyebrow, not really following his trail of thought. "And what is that?"

"How about…" Mirror Link leaned closer, a mischievous smile spreading on his lips. "We switch?"

"Switch what?"

"What do you think? Realities of course." His reflection said. "You can take Zelda out and I can be Pit's boyfriend. Everybody wins." He continued victoriously, his face glowing with a sense of smugness for having come up with such a brilliant idea.

"Even if I wanted to… How are we supposed to switch?" Link asked. "Traveling through time and space was impossible the last time I checked."

"Oh, right." Mirror Link replied sarcastically. "I forgot it was every day I have long meaningful talks with my mirror image 'cos he's my homie."

"In fact your sarcasm right now is misplaced since yo-"

"Just put your hands against mine and let's close our eyes and _wish really hard_." Mirror Link sighed frustratedly and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so…is your Zelda really… willing to go out with me?" Link asked, still hesitating. It sounded too good to be true, Zelda would never say the kinds of things his mirror image had claimed her to have said. If a version of Zelda existed that actually wanted to be with him, he would go through hellfire to get to her.

"Yes!" Mirror Link shouted, slamming his hands against the mirror again. "You should _see the way_ she looks at me! Come on! This has to be the greatest idea we've ever had!"

Link hesitated no longer. He put both hands on his reflection's hands and looked at him in the eye with an adventurous smile. "Then let's do it! Let's do it right now!" He exclaimed. If she really was there, waiting to be asked out by him, he couldn't waste any more time.

"Wow. I like it when I get this eager." Mirror Link joked before they both closed their eyes and thought of the one they desired the most. Link thought of Zelda, her supple lips, her small round breasts, her apple-shaped bottom… and Mirror Link thought of Pit, his lovely scent, his small build, his sassy remarks… Daydreaming aside, they switched realities. Nothing big happened, no big bangs or flashing lights or heavenly trumpets, Link just opened his eyes after a moment and looked around. Nothing was different.

"Did… we switch already?" He asked, his eyes fixing at his mirror image again.

Mirror Link looked around him as he lowered his hands. "We did. It may look the same but you're in my reality now."

The Hylian let out a chuckle. He was physically in a reality where Zelda loved him. He had done some crazy things for her previously but switching places with himself from a mirroring reality to get kisses from her had to be the most extreme. Not even getting engaged to Ruto compared and that had been quite a mess.

He shook the thoughts off his head as he asked his reflection one last question: "So I can go ask her out right now?"

"Sure." Mirror Link replied with a warm smile. "She's probably looking for you already."

Link laughed. "I can't believe this! This… this is incredible!" He exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me." His reflection said. "This was just convenient for both of us. I'm just as grateful. Good luck with your princess."

"You too!" Link shouted as he bolted to leave the bathroom. He slammed against the wall, having already forgotten that the bathroom he was in was a mirror image of the one he had entered and thus the exit was on the other side of the room.

"Mirror reality." His reflection reminded him, leaning closer to see if he was okay. Link got up quickly, tried his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding and bolted in the right direction. His mirror image smiled relievedly, watching him disappear into the reality he had called home.

When Link exited the bathroom he looked around. The ballroom was a mirror image of itself from his reality. Everything was the other way round. He was relieved. He had tried dimensional travel once (it had been more like the dimension itself had been traveling) and it had ended up kind of badly with him turning into a wolf and having to battle all kinds of monsters. For Zelda, of course.

He looked the other smashers having fun on the dance floor, they looked just like themselves in his reality. He saw Palutena, she was awfully close with Lucina. He could swear one of them was holding the other's bottom but it was kind of hard to see in the flashing lights. He saw Marth by the punch bowl talking to Ike and smiling as if he was telling a funny story. Peach was necking with Mario, she had drunk way too much and smeared her lipstick all over her boyfriend's face. It didn't seem to bother Mario at all. Captain Falcon was standing in the corner alone, Link couldn't help feeling a little better that he wasn't as popular in both dimensions.

And then he saw her.

There, in the middle of the dance floor, all by herself she was dancing. The multicolored flashing lights ignited her hair in all the colors of the spectrum and she let her body move like no one was watching. Her eyes were closed and she was immersed in the music. Her body moved beautifully, her curves inviting him closer. Link sighed, unable to contain himself. She was more beautiful than ever. He was blown away, in fact, he was so mesmerized by her that he didn't even notice Pit bumping into him while playing with his smart phone. "Sorry, Ling." The angel said absent-mindedly without even lifting his eyes from his phone as he continued past him.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, those beautiful cerulean eyes and they locked onto his. A flirty smile played at the corner of her lips as she slowly turned around, letting him look at her as she moved. As Link wouldn't budge in his state of perpetual awe she eventually reached out her hand and curled her index finger towards her, obliterating every last one of Link's doubts.

Zelda. She was all his. Forever.

And back in his original reality… that's in the next chapter!? Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Link & Pit Part 1

Heyyyy, we're back, and so soon! Yes, it was time to update, wasn't it? We promised_ sippurp123_ to state the couple clearly before each chapter so they will all be named _couple part x _for clarity. You know, in case you want to skip either one of them. Please R&amp;R, you know we love it! Enjoyyyy!

* * *

**REFLECTIONS**

_**LINK/PIT PART 1 - **__**ORIGINAL REALITY**_

* * *

Unaware of what was to come Link exited the bathroom his other self had hid in just minutes ago to tend to his bleeding heart.

He made an overview of the place, everything seemed to be much like in his reality give or take a few details. Instead of dancing alone Zelda was with Captain Falcon, Peach wasn't quite as drunk as usual and on a positive note the music was much better. His musings were cut short when a tall goddess hit him on the head with a staff.

"Ow!" He exhaled as he ducked away from her, holding his hands above his head to block any more blows.

"How dare you make my sweet Pit cry!" Palutena bellowed, her green eyes aflame and her nostrils flaring, her magnificent body standing ready to beat him into a new form, the form of pulp. More than the ruler of Angel Land she reminded him of a goddess of fury. Pit was standing next to her, clinging to her dress with his large blue eyes leaking like two waterfalls. "Now he's got snot all over my dress!" She shouted in her fury. "And it was new!"

"I can't even cry right!" Pit wailed as he ran off, flailing his hands above his head. Palutena was too busy to notice him, her dress had been ruined. She grabbed Link's hair and pulled him against her chest where Pit's tears had wet her garment.

"Whoa!" Was all Link could muster but it was muffled by her breasts.

"How does it feel, do his tears make you happy!? How could you, Link!?" She asked, letting go of him and he gasped for air.

"Wait, wait, Palutena!" Link said hoarsely, lifting both hands up in surrender. "I just got here!" He exclaimed.

The goddess was already holding her hand high, ready to strike him down when his words made her doubtful. "Come again?" She asked, clearly baffled. She hadn't known Link for long but she knew he was the worst liar of all time and his response had seemed alarmingly genuine.

"Don't hit me, I don't know what you're talking about!" Link said. He had no idea what was happening.

"Liar!" She had quickly recovered from her momentary shock and arrived to the conclusion that when cornered even the worst liar became the best liar of all time. Not willing to see the error of her flawed logic she tried to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist. She fought her hand free as she shouted: "You should at least have the decency to own up to your actions!"

"I seriously have no idea what happened!" Link spoke as he let go of her. "And I'm sorry for your dress, it was really kind of moist, it must feel very uncomfortable-" He stopped abruptly as the realization hit him. "Oh, damn." He exhaled as it dawned upon him that Palutena was angry at his other self for having done something to Pit before they had switched realities. It hit him like a baseball bat in the face. _That had been the reason why he had thought it had been the worst night of his life._ He could've at least warned him before letting him be manhandled by a goddess. Link sighed. His other self had been way too excited to meet Zelda.

"Now I have to change!" Palutena said frustratedly, paying zero attention to him. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to accessorize?" She moaned.

"Uh, do you need help with it?" Link asked after a pause that had felt way too long. He had not been able to come up with a good response even if his life had depended on it.

"Either you're really thick or you're trying to play me for a fool." Palutena leaned closer, her index finger inching closer to his face. It was a sign that she meant business. "…And know that Palutena is no fool. I will make your life a living hell, even though I'm not in very good terms with Hades I do know what his crib is like and I swear so will you once I'm done with you." She hissed.

"Uh… okay." Link said, not having really understood what she had been saying. He tried to inch away from her but her imperative index finger inched closer to his face and even though he was a grown man he found it somewhat unnerving that she pointed at others so rudely. "I'm feeling kind of attacked and confused right now though."

"Confused is a convenient word, huh? I thought you were different... You said you'd let him down easy. Is _easy_ a word in _Elven_ that means _uncontrollable sobbing mess?_" She asked sarcastically, still not giving him an inch of space to breathe.

"I… uh… I don't… know…" Link said slowly, trying not to aggravate her any further. For a brief moment he had actually wanted to correct her that his native language was not in fact _Elven _(and suggesting it seemed a bit racist) but _Hylian_ and they didn't have a specific word for _uncontrollable sobbing mess_. She needed to get her facts straight but he was not going to say that out loud.

"Yeah. Nothing's going to save you now… Greenman!" Palutena insulted him before sailing off like a ship, her white robes fluttering behind her. Link was left standing alone in the multicolored lights to look after her, the bump on his head reminding him of her touch with a constant throb. Whatever had happened he needed to find Pit and apologize to him as soon as possible. It was the only way to fix things and avoid a major smack down with the goddess. But first he would need some fresh air to clear his head. He headed out to the balcony and leaned against the balustrade, letting his gaze travel from star to star in the vast darkness of the night sky.

"I was kind of surprised a hero like you could make someone cry so badly." A female voice said. Link turned to look in the direction of the sound and thought that Marth had grown long hair. Then he looked closer and realized that there were breasts there and not really willing to venture into the thought of Marth having fixed his gender he quickly averted his gaze.

"I guess Pit really did have a crush on you." The person continued, suddenly seeming to remember that they hadn't been introduced yet. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Lucina." She said, extending her hand for him to shake which he did.

"Lucina? Isn't that a bit far from Marth?" Link asked. He didn't know how to be discreet about it so he just went on and said it.

"Oh, you thought…?" She asked, pointing at herself. "Wow. I guess I never saw it that way. I'm flattered."

Link wasn't sure what to say. She resembled the prince of Altea so much that he found it hard to believe she wasn't him. Marth had always been a bit eccentric but was she really someone else or was the prince trying to prank him? Had the length of his self-love extended over the boundaries and he had had a clone made for him to become his girlfriend?

"Hey. You really think I'm him?" Lucina asked, effectively ending his pondering. "I'm not. I'm really Lucina. Look, he's over there." She pointed down into the garden where Marth was walking with another newcomer, someone with long silvery hair.

"Ah, damn. Sorry. Sorry." Link hurried to apologize. "I didn't mean to-"

"I admire him so much so it's fine. Just so you know, for future." Lucina said, leaning her back against the balustrade so that she could see the party going on in the ballroom. Her eyes fixed on the one person she found more interesting than the rest combined, the goddess Palutena. She sailed through the crowd with her pure white robes fluttering behind her, looking as fierce as an amazon. Lucina sighed. "What happened with that angel kid? I mean, I don't want to judge but damn, you messed him up good."

"What did I do?" Link asked, genuinely baffled as he looked at the night sky again, feeling a little discouraged. "Did I reject him? I have no clue. I probably did."

"Whatever problems you two have, they're between you two." Lucina spoke as she turned to look at him with a furrowed brow, looking aggravated and excited at the same time. "However, Palutena's kind of pissed at you and she's looking this way and I was really looking to score some bonus points to get closer to her so I'm just going to pretend to look angry, okay?" She asked, standing taller and trying to look menacing.

"Sure." Link sighed as he continued to look into the distance. It bothered him to no end what kinds of awful things his other self had said to the angel to break his heart. They were quiet.

"We should keep talking." Lucina spoke, throwing her hands in the air as if she was angry, her face depicting the same emotion yet her voice was still friendly. "Otherwise it will seem weird if I just stare at you."

Link glanced at her. He couldn't bring himself to be a good wingman at the moment. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked absent-mindedly. Pit was too important for him to just forget about it. He had to talk to him, somehow find out what the words had been that had hurt him so badly and do his best to take them back.

Lucina came a little closer, still holding a menacing pose. "Well, for instance, how did _they_ feel like? I was kinda jealous when she rubbed your face against them."

Link shrugged, but still couldn't partake in her attempt of impressing Palutena. "I should talk to him." He said to himself. The fresh air had cleared his mind and he felt like he could take on whatever challenges were ahead of him. "Do you know where he went?" He asked his new blue-haired friend.

"Probably his room. Wouldn't know." Lucina said, still frowning in an attempt to look angry. Palutena had noticed her as had been her plan, the goddess strode towards them furiously, ready to lash out at Link again. She stopped abruptly when she heard the female knight speak for her. Lucina was scolding the Hylian: "Lady Palutena's my special friend and I'm not approving that you made her angry!"

Link noticed the goddess who had decided not to assault him a second time thanks to their mutual friend and decided to make himself scarce. Palutena and Lucina shared a gaze, the other still pretending to be angry and the other pleased by her actions. No matter, Link still got the stink-eye from the green-haired woman as he passed her.

"Yeah, you better slowly walk away!" Lucina shouted after him. He rolled his eyes.

As he passed through the ballroom he saw Zelda dancing with Captain Falcon, giggling as he twirled her around the dance floor. Their movement was smooth and beautiful, both knew how to dance and reveled in it as the flashing lights colored them with different shades of the spectrum. Link could suddenly understand the devastation his other self must have felt when he had seen them together in such harmonious movement, they really seemed like a couple and to top it off Zelda was looking at the race car driver with such burning passion that it would've made anyone jealous. But how had Pit been hurt? He understood that he had had his heart broken, but why had he taken it out on Pit?

Discarding the worst case scenarios running through his head he made his way through the ballroom and into the staircase leading to the second floor. Alongside a long corridor were their rooms, each marked with a sign on the door. He knew exactly where Pit's room was, it was the seventh room on the left. After that were the rooms of DK and Shulk and Sonic and then his. He had often wondered if he could switch rooms with DK to be closer to Pit but the primate hardly understood anyone, it was useless negotiating with him.

To his surprise Ike was standing outside Pit's door, leaning against the wall. He had his arms crossed across his chest, his dark eyes fixed on a point somewhere far away in the horizon as if he wasn't even there. Link couldn't remember had they been friends in his reality but apparently they were in this one. He walked to the swordsman and greeted him, Ike glanced at him from the corner of his eye, then looked away. The Crimean mercenary wasn't a man of many words.

Link didn't bother himself with him, instead he proceeded to knock on the wooden door that said_ Pit_ sharply three times. "Pit, are you there?" He asked, unable of holding back a smile on his lips. He had already seen the angel once but to gaze into his large blue eyes was something he had dreamt of for a long time, the Pit he knew was always holding a smart phone and never looked at anyone. "We had a big misunderstanding." He said, not knowing why he was explaining himself to the blue-haired swordsman.

Ike grunted, still not looking at him. Whether it was supposed to be a sarcastic grunt or and approving one, Link couldn't tell the difference.

"Pit? Are you there?" Link said again, knocking once more.

"Stay away from me you stupid face!" The angel shouted through the door. Ike's expression darkened a little.

Link was taken aback by the sudden response. "I… I don't have a stupid face." He muttered to himself. "Do I…?" He asked, a little unsure.

Ike rolled his eyes.

The Hylian wasn't allowing himself to get distracted. He glued himself against the door as he continued: "Pit, listen. It was a misunderstanding. Whatever I said… I didn't mean it."

"Then your mouth is also stupid!" The angel retorted from the other side.

"It is not!" Link replied as he looked at Ike who only seemed to go further down the gloomy scale. "Pit, let me explain! I hate talking to this door!" He shouted through the door.

"You hate my door too!? Where does your hatred end!?" Pit yelled back.

"You should leave." The swordsman finally intervened.

Link turned to him, desperation showing on his face. "Can't you see I love him? I just want to talk-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, Ike swiftly grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall, lifting him high enough for his feet to dangle in the air. His dark blue eyes drilled into his as he scrutinized him like some alien life form. Link swallowed, he had never been so close to Ike.

"What's up with you?" The swordsman asked threateningly. His breath smelled like mint.

"I… uh... nothing?" Link said, flashing an innocent smile. Whatever had agitated the swordsman was a mystery to him.

"You're not after princess Goldilocks anymore?" Ike asked, his dark eyes narrowing into thin lines. His grasp on the other's tunic was so strong that it was no use fighting against him.

"I… no…" The Hylian said, trying to avert his gaze but couldn't.

"What happened? You were all over her just an hour ago." Ike spoke, retreating a little but he was still so close Link could smell his cologne and the shampoo he used, something with a citrus scent. "All you ever do is lament _she doesn't love me_ and _I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me, spare me my life from this monstrosity..._"

Link hesitated a moment whether or not to tell the truth. Who would believe he had just come from another reality? It was best to try and come up with some elaborate story that would seem so unbelievable that Ike would have no other choice but to believe it. Unfortunately Link was no storyteller. "Uh… I… uh… I had a realization." He said quietly.

"Oh, Link, aren't you popular tonight?" Zelda said, standing behind Ike. She and Captain Falcon had arrived so quietly the two hadn't even heard them approach. Ike jerked away from the other, letting him fall on his bottom. "First Palutena and now Ike…" The Princess continued with a smile.

Link didn't stand up, his back was aching and he was actually a little glad that the other swordsman had let go of him. It had been quite uncomfortable being so close to Ike. Ever since he had arrived he had only gone from one bad situation to the next. "It's not what you think…" He said, not really knowing what else to say. Ike had returned to his gloomy old self and acted as if none of them even existed.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell Pit!" Zelda said cheerfully as she put her index finger on her lips to signify her silence.

"Tell me what!?" Came the angel's voice through the door.

"Pit!" Link exhaled, overjoyed that the angel was still partaking in the conversation. "Pit, let's talk! Open the door!" He shouted.

"Oh I guess he already knows…" Zelda said to the race car driver as she grabbed his hand and proceeded to walk down the corridor. _Sorry, _she mouthed before they disappeared around a corner.

Ike grabbed the Hylian by the arm and lifted him on his feet rather forcefully. "They may not see it but I know. You're not who you say you are." He hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm not letting you anywhere near Pit." He said as he began to pull him away from the angel's door.

"Why would you say that?" Link asked as he tried to stand his ground but Ike had no intention of letting go of him, thus he slid behind him like on roller skates. Could Ike really be so perceptive that he had immediately realized that he wasn't who he said he was? It seemed unbelievable, but of course _all brawn and no brain_ was just a stereotype and behind his stony mask Ike could actually be quite sharp.

"You might fool everyone…. but not me." The swordsman stopped and turned to look at him with dark menacing eyes.

"I'm not fooling anyone." Link said defiantly, looking at him straight in the eye. "I came to talk to Pit. I don't need your threats."

"Whatever you are just go back to where you came from." Ike said, finally letting go of him. He wasn't going to let whoever it was impersonating Link anywhere near his dear friend.

The Hylian chuckled, he was a little offended by how adamant the other was about keeping him away from the angel. "What is it that makes you so convinced I'm not Link?"

Ike leaned closer, his dark gaze drilling holes into him. "The real Link would never let me call Zelda _Goldilocks_." He said quietly.

Link swallowed. It was true that his other self was so obsessed with the princess of Hyrule that he wouldn't take kindly to a nickname like that. It hadn't occurred to him that although he looked the same as their Link he was still a different person with different views on life. No wonder Ike thought he was an impostor. Having the same looks meant nothing if he didn't behave the way that was expected of him.

With no reply to give he turned on his heels and did the one thing he could think of: try and reason with Pit one last time before Ike would make sure he would never get close to him again. He sprinted to his door and banged on it as if his life depended on it.

"Pit, listen to me! Fight me tomorrow! If you beat me you can ask me to do anything and I'll do it! I'll give myself a wedgie! I'll eat a rotten apple! Anything!" He shouted desperately, at the same time noticing how Ike had lunged after him and approached at a dangerous speed, ready to use his elbow like a certain race car driver to send him flying to the other end of the corridor. Without an affirmative answer from Pit he would spend the following week in the infirmary looking for the missing pieces to his broken bones. "Pit, come on!" He shouted desperately.

"Then you're going down!" The angel shouted as he pushed the door open in the nick of time and Ike, having almost reached the Hylian, slammed against it with tremendous force. The brown-haired boy didn't even notice, he was too focused on his friend's offer. What surprised Link was how strong he actually was, that small body held a tremendous amount of strength, even enough to stop a man of Ike's size.

The poor swordsman lay on the floor, small stars orbiting his head as he lifted a finger in a weak attempt to protest against the idea. "B…But…"

"There's always a butt…" Pit said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Link smiled, delighted to eventually see the angel instead of conversing with him through the wooden door. It was true that he hated it a bit, Pit could be quite observant. He looked at the boy in white robes, standing a head shorter than he was, those magnificent white wings behind him. His hair was as messy as ever, like a bird's nest with a golden wreath stuck on it. His blue eyes were large and so deeply blue, even the redness and puffiness that had been caused by crying couldn't mar him. Link found him adorable, it was beyond his understanding how anyone could ever reject him. Whatever his other self had said or done, he was genuinely sorry in his stead.

"Oh well." Pit shrugged after a while in his usual cheerful way. He wasn't one to dwell on sadness or anger for very long, it still didn't mean he was ready to forgive and forget. "At noon at the training rink?" He asked.

"Yeah... okay..." Link replied, gazing at the angel like the lovestruck fool he was.

Pit lifted an eyebrow, looking at him with a tilted head. "Um… Do you need a handkerchief?" He asked.

"Wha-what for?" The Hylian replied, puzzled.

"Your nose… it's bleeding." The angel said while taking a handkerchief from his robes and rubbed it against his face. When Link took a step back to stop the assault he came right after him, showing the white piece of cloth smeared with a red substance. "Look, this came from your nose." He said, holding it so close to his face that Link wasn't sure if he was trying to make him eat it.

"Thanks." The Hylian said as he snatched the handkerchief from the overly helpful angel and pressed it against his nose. He had never had nosebleeds. Not once in his life. Why had it started so suddenly? "That last part wasn't really necessary." He said as he held his nose.

Pit shrugged. He found nothing strange in his behavior and it was one of the reasons why Link was getting increasingly smitten by him, he was not at all worried about what anyone thought of him. He was purely himself, a little cooky and a whole lot adorable and it was irresistible.

Ike mumbled something behind the door, small stars still floating around his head.

Pit peeked at him. "Ike, you should really go to bed. You'll catch a cold sleeping on the floor." He shook his head and lowered his voice as he continued: "I sometimes worry about him…"

"Uh… yeah." Link agreed. He could not have been happier that Ike was out of the picture, however he would still need to deal with him sooner or later. Hoping, of course, later.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Prepare to have your butt kicked because I am awesome!" Pit exclaimed, clenching his fist and holding it in the air in an attempt to seem menacing but as we've stated before it wasn't really his style and he only looked huggable like a puppy.

"What if I kick your butt?" Link asked with a smile.

The angel paused to think for a second. "No. I don't think so." He replied.

"Oh really? Why are you so sure?" The Hylian asked incredulously. Although he had knocked Ike out without even noticing it he couldn't possibly know what kinds of tricks the Hero of Hyrule had in store for him.

Pit looked at him as his expression darkened. His brow furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together as he recalled their conversation in the toilet. The sharp pain he had experienced in his chest returned and his insides twisted into a knot. _'I can't think of anything worse...'_ How much it hurt, those unthoughtful words. Nothing had ever caused him so much pain yet he still couldn't bring himself to deny the Hylian a chance to redeem himself. He did his best to look as threatening and fierce as possible when he spoke: "You broke my heart. It's only fair I break your butt."

"Whoa, easy there." Link said, holding back laughter. No matter how intimidating Pit _wanted to be_ he just wasn't able to pull it off. It almost felt as if a puppy was growling at him and he only wanted to lift it up into his arms and cuddle with it. Not willing to risk the delicate situation he lifted his free hand in the air as a sign of surrender. "I was going to apologize for that." He added honestly.

Pit's attempt at intimidation flushed away from his face as a soft rouge rose on his cheeks. To think that the object of his infatuation was apologizing to him! He couldn't help the familiar bubbly feeling of love taking over his heart when he looked at the Hylian. No matter how much it had hurt before, it was fading away. His body and mind were once again filled with nothing but Link, nothing at all but the only one he had ever dreamt of. There was still hope. He could still be close to Link. It was more than he dared to hope for.

He suddenly realized that he was smiling like a dork and lashed out at the Hylian:

"I'll beat you, remember that!"

And the door slammed shut.

* * *

Next chapter: Zelda! Or is it? Please please review, it means a lot to us to hear from you!


	3. Link & Zelda Part 2

Well, it sure has been a long time... Sorry about that! We had this update ready a while back but forgot about it until _Guest _reminded us to continue. Anyway, here it is! Go read!

* * *

**REFLECTIONS**

**LINK/ZELDA PART 2 - MIRROR REALITY**

* * *

Link had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Everything was like it should be, yet so very different.

He had always known Captain Falcon as one of the smoothest men on Earth. He had effortlessly charmed Zelda. Now looking at the mirror version of Captain Falcon Link felt sorry for him. He stood alone in the corner looking awfully shy. That was not a man who could charm girls off their feet.

Lucina and Palutena danced together, holding each other gently. He smiled. In his world the two were still friends although it was quite obvious they liked each other. He wondered which one had made the first move.

Peach wasn't kissing Mario but his brother Luigi and it didn't seem to bother anyone. Mario was busy gawking at Samus, who had, as usual, chosen a very skimpy dress to wear.

Pit was as Mirror Link had described him, succumbed in the world of his smart phone. Nothing or no one around him could get him to look up. The only reason he was there at all was probably because Palutena had forced him to socialize. Although he didn't even know her very well he knew it wasn't a good idea to aggravate her.

None of them could hold his interest very long. There was only one he was always drawn to and in her he saw the most difference of them all.

Zelda was dancing in the middle of the dance floor all by herself, gesturing for him to come closer. He wanted to run to her, but he was frozen on his feet. Zelda had never smiled at him so sweetly. She had never invited him closer with a playful index finger. Her body had never moved so beautifully like a coursing river.

It was exactly as his mirror self had told him! He was suddenly certain that he was having an elaborate dream or had died and gone to heaven. That was when he had pinched himself. _Ow._ He was awake. He began towards her.

This Zelda, this version of her was even more perfect than the one he had known. This one was his equal, she wasn't reserved and prestigious like the Zelda he knew. Her pink dress was quite simple, it was knee-length with long sleeves and a belt around the waist. Her hair was like a golden waterfall, straight and thick. It framed her small face beautifully. Her playful blue eyes looked at him curiously underneath the thick golden bangs.

Suddenly he fell over. He had been so enamored with her that he hadn't paid attention to his footing and tripped on Palutena's gown. He got up quickly while holding his nose. It hurt. This was not the way he wanted to impress the girl he liked! Zelda hurried to him all the while laughing. As she came closer he could hear her laughter chiming like a dozen tiny bells. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Did you hurt your nose?" Zelda inspected him up close. She didn't leave him any kind of personal space and having her face so close to his made Link's heart palpitate uncontrollably.

"Is it bleeding?" She asked, attempting to touch his nose but he turned away quickly, still holding onto his nose as if it would fall off should he let go.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, tilting her head to the side. "Did something happen with Pit?"

Link shook his head again, he had suddenly lost his ability to talk. She was so beautiful it had rendered him mute. There were so many things he wanted to tell her but where to start? How was he going to explain to her that he had come from another dimension? How was he going to tell her he loved her so much he couldn't live without her? His heart was beating frantically. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking like a goldfish as he tried to form the most important words and failed.

"You're acting really strange tonight, Link." She spoke as she repositioned his hands on her waist and proceeded to dance with him. He was stiff from all the anxiousness so she took the lead.

"Sorry," was all he could manage.

"It's all right," she replied with a smile. "Let's just dance."

An old song was playing, a woman's voice sung about love with violins in the background. Zelda pressed closer to him and rested her head against his chest. She felt warm and comforting and he began to relax. Why was he in a hurry? He had the rest of his life with her. He could wait until the song was over to confess his love to her. He rested his head against hers, her hair felt silky against his cheek. The shampoo she used smelled of strawberries. He was quite sure he had reached nirvana.

"Remember how we used to dance to my dad's albums as kids?" She said. "He forbid it after you broke one of his records but we did it anyway whenever he wasn't at home…"

Link didn't share her memories. He hadn't grown up with Zelda. He could only imagine what it had been like to have shared every day with her since childhood. He was envious. What he would've given for such an opportunity. Instead he had lived in a small town in the forest far away from Hyrule Castle Town. He would never even have met the princess hadn't the country needed a Hero.

"Then one day you didn't want to do it anymore… it was after… well… I guess I always kind of knew even before you and Ghirahim… I guess I was still hoping…" Zelda's voice trailed away.

Link didn't know Ghirahim, but he assumed he was a villain. Had he fought him? Probably. Over Zelda? He couldn't be sure. He couldn't ask her about it either, not yet. Once he told her who he was and where he came from, then everything would be different. He suddenly found himself wondering would she still love him if she found out that he wasn't the same Link she had grown up with? Wouldn't he be nothing but a stranger with a familiar face?

Zelda held onto him tighter. "I sometimes wish things could be different. I feel so silly. I'm like a little girl," she said ruefully.

Link thought of a compliment to make her feel better. "You're still silly. I mean, you're still… uh… a girl?" He immediately regretted having opened his mouth at all.

Zelda didn't seem to mind, she was still smiling. It wasn't the same kind of playful smile it had been at first but a rueful one, as if she felt sorry for someone. "Yeah, we haven't changed all that much…"

Music ended. Link knew his moment had come. It was already dark outside, he could confess his love to her under the starry sky. Nevermind about the coming from another dimension-stuff. He would deal with that later. Right now he wanted her in his arms, kiss her and hold her close. He gathered all his courage. He could not mess up again.

"Zelda, I need you to come with me. There's something important I need to tell you," he said, grabbing both of her hands and leading her away from the dance floor.

"What is it?" She asked, her big blue eyes scrutinizing him. Somebody picked up a microphone, the feedback made everyone else flinch but he couldn't be bothered by it.

"It's really important," Link said as he let go of one of her hands and pulled her after himself towards the door leading to the balcony.

"I'm getting worried now. Something did happen with Pit, didn't it?" She asked as she followed him, her delicate hand in his.

_"It's midnight and time for Seven minutes in heaven!"_ Peach's voice came from the speakers positioned all around the ballroom. She had picked up the microphone.

Everyone stopped, even Zelda. Link couldn't pull her after himself. She had suddenly become more powerful than the Incredible Hulk and no amount of force could move her. He had almost made it out the door where they would've been unreachable.

_"Last year Luigi and Peach found each other in the closet, who will be the couple of 2016?" _Peach spoke through the speakers. _"Who goes first?" _

Without a second's hesitation Zelda lifted Link's hand above his head and shouted his name. He looked at her, perplexed by what was happening, his lips forming the word _what _but she ignored him. "Link and Pit!" She exclaimed.

The angel looked up from his phone on the opposite side of the ballroom. It was the first time in the entire evening. He hadn't listened to anything that had been said and his expression was nothing short of confused. After receiving a murderous glare from Palutena he shuffled into the cleaning closet just outside the ballroom that Peach had chosen for the game. Link refused to go. He didn't want to let go of Zelda, even if he knew what seven minutes in heaven meant.

"Please, do this for me," Zelda said, looking at him with those large blue eyes. He wanted to say no, but couldn't. She looked like it would mean a lot to her if he obliged, so he did and got in the closet with Pit. The door closed behind him. It was suddenly very dark.

Pit sighed as he picked up his smart phone. He used the light of the screen to find a cardboard box to sit on and continued whatever he had been doing on his phone like he wasn't even there with Link. His face was illuminated by the bright light, otherwise it was completely dark.

"What is this game?" Link asked.

"They're trying to pair us up," Pit replied nonchalantly. "Get us to kiss and stuff."

"Why us?" Link said. "Why couldn't I take Zelda?"

Pit shrugged, making an _I don't know - _sound. They were quiet for a while. It was terribly dark and boring. Link regretted taking part in such a stupid game. Of course Zelda would try to pair him up with Pit, it was what Mirror Link wanted. She didn't know it wasn't what he wanted at all.

"What are you doing?" Link asked eventually.

"Crushing Candies."

"Oh," he replied although he had no idea what it was. He sat down next to Pit on the cardboard box. On the screen were dozens of brightly colored candies he was combining in rows and getting points for doing so. It looked like fun.

Seven minutes passed in silence. There were steps and the door opened.

At the exact same second Pit dropped his phone. Before Link could do anything the angel had grabbed both his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a romantic kind of kiss, more like smashing faces together. Link's eyes blew wide open. He had switched realities to avoid just that!

Pit let go as abruptly as he had grabbed his face and stood up. As Link's eyes adjusted to the light spilling in he saw Zelda holding the door open, her lips smiling but there was an ocean of sadness in her eyes. She looked like a person who had just lost the one they loved most of all.

"Success!" She shouted, her voice almost failing. Then she was gone.

"Why'd you do that?" Link asked, grabbing Pit's arm.

"That's the whole point of this game, isn't it?" The angel spoke as he freed himself from his grasp. Then he was again captivated by his phone.

* * *

Next time Pit and Link fight, who will win? Thanks for reading and please review if you'd like to see this story continued!


End file.
